


i don't want to lose you while we're sleeping

by melodiousoblivion



Series: 5+1- Bellarke [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, but like....i did my own shit, it happens in the canon-verse, really 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: 4 times Bellamy and/or Clarke couldn't sleep, and one time sleep was all they wanted.





	i don't want to lose you while we're sleeping

**1.**

They had been on the ground for 5 days and Clarke hadn’t stopped moving. So, on the first night where it seemed like everything was quiet, she was sitting in front of the fire, hyper aware of the possibilities of the earth.  
  
She drew in the ground, simple pictures of the fire, leaves, birds.

 

She heard Bellamy before she saw him, the steps behind her raising the hairs on the back of her neck.

 

“Can’t sleep?” He asked, sitting across from her.

 

“Can you?”

 

This tentative peace the two of them had reached was fraught with distrust and verbal barbs, tossed regularly. But they settled into silence, companionable though they were anything but.

 

 

**2.**

_Clarke, her neck snapped. Clarke, her throat slit. Clarke, a sword through the chest._

 

Bellamy woke up with a start, chest heaving and heart pounding. His nightmares recently had been Clarke and Octavia dying, but tonight was worse than usual. He tried to shake it off but he was unable to calm his breathing, finally deciding to face this fear head on.

 

Their tents weren’t close to each other, Clarke slept by the medbay and he slept by the weapons stock, but the settlement was small enough that it was a short walk. There was a lantern burning, illuminating her shadow from the outside of the tent.

 

He saw the outline of her turn, hearing his footfalls. He opened the tent flap and saw her sitting at the makeshift desk Raven had made her, building plans spread around.

 

“Hey, I thought I told you to sleep?” Her smile was soft in the yellow light, softer than it was when others were around.

 

“Couldn’t. Nightmares.” He didn’t need to say what about for her to understand, and she hummed in acknowledgment. 

“You can sleep in here, I’ll wake you up if you have a nightmare.” He weighed the options for a moment and decided that knowing where Clarke was would help him sleep marginally better.   
  
He fell back asleep watching her work, counting the expansions of her ribs so he’d know she was still alive.

 

When he woke up, she was in his arms. Clearly, she’d decided that sleeping in bed with him was better than not sleeping at all. With her back against his chest he could feel her breaths and heartbeat, a steady rhythm of life.

 

 

**3.**

The stupid idiot had fallen out of a tree. He had wanted to get some of that moss she likes, even though she insisted she could get it later, and had slipped and hit his head when he fell. So when Miller and Monroe carried him into the med-bay, he was smiling loopily with blood trickling down his forehead. Monty had given him some tea to cam him and get rid of some of the pain, but Clarke was sure he had a sprained wrist, floating ribs, and a pretty serious concussion.

 

So she made him stay in a chair in the corner of the med-bay until she had treated everyone and made sure that Monty was nearby incase something happened overnight and then she forced Bellamy into his tent. It was sparse, a pile of furs constituting a bed and a small basket of clothes in the corner.

 

“Go to sleep, I’ll wake you up in thirty minutes.” Bellamy nodded heavily, the medicine still in his system, and fell onto the bed, groaning when he landed too hard.

 

Clarke pulled out her sketchbook and watch, sketching until she had to wake him up, then sketching again, over and over until the morning when she had Miller take over so she could return to the medbay. When Miller woke Bellamy up for breakfast, his tent was a little less bare, this time it had drawings of Octavia, of earth, of the sky hanging around it.

 

 

**4.**

They couldn’t — no, wouldn’t — sleep. Bellamy was holding Clarke in his arms and he couldn’t stop just looking at her. Every moment was a blessing, every quiet second a gift.

 

It was difficult to say how exactly they ended up in this situation. It had been a relatively quiet night in their settlement, and they had both managed to sit down for dinner at the same time. Monty had made some cherry wine, but neither of them were drunk, it had just taken the hard edge of leadership off of them. Bellamy had walked with Clarke back to her cabin and he kissed her, or maybe she kissed him? And here they were now, in Clarke’s bed, basking in each others presence.

 

“I’m afraid if I blink, this will all disappear.” Clarke broke the silence, looking up at Bellamy from his chest, “I don’t want it to disappear.”

 

She traced the contours of his face with the pads of her fingers, committing the feel of them to memory.

 

He pulled the blankets tighter around them and ran his hands up and down her back, feeling the expanse of bare skin.

 

“We won’t.” But still, they didn’t close their eyes.

 

 

**+1**

Bellamy’s eyes were blinking shut as he swayed his arms in a steady rhythm.

 

“Bell, I swear, if you fall asleep holding her I’m going to murder you.” Clarke’s voice, tired and raspy, woke him back up.

 

“I won’t.” But he sat back on the bed with her anyways, adjusting the small bundle in his arms.

 

Their sweet Aurelia, only one week old, and the light of their lives. And currently, the bane of their sleep cycle’s existence. Clarke rested her head on Bellamy’s shoulder and traced her finger down her daughter’s sweetly sleeping face.

 

It seemed like yesterday and a hundred years ago that Clarke had been walking around their small cabin, hands on her stomach as she prepared to bring their daughter earthside. When she had started to push, Bellamy behind her and Octavia and Monty holding her legs, with Raven catching the baby, she had collapsed backwards onto him, thoroughly exhausted. Aurelia had let out the first blessed squalls before settling onto her mothers chest, nursing contentedly. Bellamy realized in that moment that he may never sleep, as the fear of anything happening to them consumed him.

 

He had been proved wrong. He never slept, but not because of the fear. Their daughter wanted to see the earth, to know the world. He couldn’t blame her, but he did want to sleep for more than thirty minutes at a time.

 

“She’s finally down. Put her in the bassinet and lets try to sleep.” Bellamy stood up gingerly and lay Aurelia down, breathing a sigh of relief when she didn’t fuss. He got back in bed with Clarke, already mostly asleep. They both felt the grasp of sleep tighten against them, eyes growing heavy.

 

Then, Aurelia cried.

 

“Goddamnit.”


End file.
